That Jerk
by InnocentGirl96
Summary: Kagome and her best friends Sango are expecting their senior year to be just like all the others, yet when a group of new kids come to school that idea goes out the window. The girls can't believe how much a of a jerk two of the boys are and they swear to hate them forever yet something between them seems to just...click. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own the characters or any other aspects from the anime as all rights go to the real author. I'm so sorry for the spelling mistakes and any other mistakes that I didn't catch please forgive me. I know that I have another story in the works but this just came to me and thought I would give it a try :)

"Inner Thoughts"

"Talking"

Regular text

Kagome started strumming her red polished nail against the dashboard of her light blue Toyota Rav4. Kagome's eyes kept going from the front of the school building she was parked in front of to the phone on her lap. Finally a shrill ring could be heard ringing out from the school, from which students came pouring out of. Slowly Kagome scanned the crowd for the young boy that she was looking for then finally she found him. He was standing on the sidewalk in his jeans and a t-shirt that she had sent him two months ago. Kagome stayed in her car for a couple more minutes watching as her brother fooled around with his friends. However she got bored of watching the boys be boys so she got out of her car and leaned on the hood, then she yelled over to the boy,

"Hey Sota how long you planning to make me wait for you!"

Said boy froze, he knew that voice but it wasn't possible his she wasn't going to come home until next month. So he slowly turned around fearing it was just his imagination but no. There leaning are her blue Rav4 was his one and only sister.

"KAGOME!"

The young boy ran at his sister and jumped onto Kagome and hugged her as hard as he could. He started laughing when Kagome hugged him back and swung him around a couple time before setting him back on the ground.

"Haha I missed you too Sota. Now come on lets get going I want to see mom and grandpa."

"Awesome! I call shotgun!"

Kagome just laughed and the two of them got into the car and headed home.

While Kagome was driving she still couldn't believe that she hadn't been home for the last year, thanks to the exchange student program that she got into during her sophomore year of high school; Kagome had spent her entire junior year in France. The program that Kagome had enrolled in allowed her to spend the first month before junior year started and the first month of her senior year in France. However Kagome got homesick so she bought an early ticket and decided to surprise her brother, mother and grandfather. Kagome decided that it would be more fun to surprise her brother by picking him up at school and bringing him in on her plan.

"So let me get this right mom and grandpa have no clue that you are back home early?"

"Yep that is right, and I need you to help me with a surprise for them and all our friends."

"Hmm.. Okay what do you need me to do?"

"I'm going to drop you off at home then park my car a couple blocks away. When I come back I'm going to hide in your room until mom and grandpa get home. When you are sitting down for dinner I am going to come out and ask for a plate."

"Awesome they are going to be so excited!"

"Haha that is what I am hoping for."

In another 20 minutes Kagome had dropped Sota off at the house parked the car and had gotten back to the house. Now she was sitting in her little brothers room playing uno until it was time for her to make her move. Her mother and grandfather had gotten home at 5pm and at 5:30pm she heard he mother call Sota for dinner. Sota looked at Kagome and smiled at her then walked into the dining room and sat down in his seat waiting for Kagome to make her appearance. Final at about 5:45pm Sota saw Kagome slowly walking into the dining room since he was the only one facing the hallway he was the only one that could see her. Kagome walked up behind her mother and softly asked her mother,

"Mind if I have some too mom."

Kagome's mother turned around in her chair and gasped when she saw her daughter standing there in the dining room instead of in France where she was told to be. Kagome's grandfather eyes bugged out and he didn't know what to saw after seeing his beautiful granddaughter finally back home.

"Kagome.. Oh my god! Kagome my beautiful baby girl! What are you doing home?"

"Haha mamma I was starting to get lonely so I decided to come home and surprise you."

"Well my wonderful granddaughter we're happy that you are home. Now sit down and get something to eat."

"Yes, grandfather"

Kagome and her family had a nice little dinner then they all sat down in the living room and talked until late in the night since it was Friday and no one had to anywhere on Saturday. Kagome got her family to agree to not tell her school friends so that she could surprised them too when she showed up at school; which is exactly what she did on Monday morning. Kagome already had her school schedule and all the homework that she had missed done so she knew exactly where to go on Monday morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't own the characters or any other aspects from the anime as all rights go to the real author. I'm so sorry for the spelling mistakes and any other mistakes that I didn't catch please forgive me!**

******Do you guys prefer that I make short chapters and update faster or put long chapter that might take more time.*****

It was 8:15 am Monday morning and there was Kagome standing outside of her homeroom class trying to get up the nerve to enter the room. Final after a couple deep breaths Kagome pulled her bag higher up on her shoulder and walked into the classroom. Once the door closed behind her everyone looked up and saw her no one dared to say a word, then all of a sudden someone was hugging the life out of her.

"Kagome I can't believe it your back! Wait weren't you coming back next month? When did you get home? How did you get back home? Why didn't you call me? God I can't believe you're here at school!"

"Sango.. can't...breath.."

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to! *Takes a step back* Now answer my questions young lady!"

"Ok well in simple terms I missed everybody so I decided to come home early and I thought it would be more fun to surprize you then to tell you I was home."

"Hmm.."

Up until this point Kagome and the other students in the classroom weren't worried about Sango's temper but as soon as she got "that" look everyone once again stopped talking and got ready to hide underneath their desks. The last time Sango lost her temper she put a kid in the hospital because she had started to through textbooks around and the kid didn't duck in time.

"Kagome you're so lucky that you're my best friend otherwise I would kick your ass!"

"Haha..yeah sorry next time I'll call you."

"You better"

"Well now that the two of you are all buddy buddy again can we please start English class. considering we should have started 10 minutes ago!"

"Sorry Mr. Cole" *Both girls said*

The girls quickly sat down in the back of the classroom so that they could keep talking without the teacher hearing them. The girls spent the rest of their first class and all of the second class talking about all the things that they had been doing while Kagome was gone. When the bell rang for the end of the second class the two hugged and promised to meet for lunch, Kagome then headed off to her Calculus class. Kagome entered her classroom and took the seat that she had claimed as her own freshman year. Once she had gotten comfortable in her seat she waited for her teacher to come in and start; yet if she had Mr. Hata Kagome knew that he would be at least 10 minutes late. Kagome was engrossed in the book that she had started to read on the plane back home when someone grabbed her and swung her around. Kagome gasped and was getting ready to scream then she saw who was hugging her.

"Mr. Hata!" *Hugs him back*

"Kagome! My favorite student you're back I'm so excited! You dont know how hard it has been teaching these idiots. Oh god you should have seen their last test scores!"

"Mr. Hata you shouldn't speak that way about your students! And I'm sure that they weren't that bad I know that most of these kids are extremely smart."

"Not like you! You don't even need to be in this class I'm sure that you have already looked over today's class."

"Haha guilty. Now then you need to start your class while I make up notes for the rest of the class."

Mr. Hata then started his class and like she promised Kagome made notes for him to copy for all the other students so that they could understand everything. Finally lunch time came and Kagome went to find Sango and have lunch outside underneath the huge tree in the courtyard, just like they had every day since freshman year. Kagome and Sango had a routine that they hardly ever strayed from. Each day the girls would meet up in the morning to hang out before school started. The girls were each extremely bright so they both were in high level classes and they were both top of their classes. Then after school Kagome would go to her archery club and Sango would either teach or practice her martial arts at a gym downtown. Many people that knew about the girls routine thought that it was boring but to the girls it was comfortable, and when they felt the need the girls would go out and party like the rest of their classmates.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah Sango what is it?"

"I know that you just got back and want to hangout with your family but I was thinking that maybe we should go to the dance next friday to celebrate you coming home?"

"Yeah that sounds good! I haven't been able to go to any since I was away."

**Ring**

"There's the bell for class I'll see you after class Sango! Oh did you and your brother want a ride home?"

"Yeah that would be awesome my car is in the shop. Had to get the brakes redone."

"Cool I'll meet you by the front door right after last period."


End file.
